The present invention relates to an apparatus to be borne by a tractor or similar vehicle for spraying liquids such as herbicides completely around upstanding immoveable objects such as trees in an orchard, poles or the like, from one side thereof.
When spraying herbicides in orchards, to kill weeds and other noxious plants at the bottoms of the orchard trees, it is known to spray the herbicide from spray jets mounted at the end of a boom carried by a tractor or the like. The tractor normally passes along one side of a row of trees while spraying, and back along the other, to ensure that herbicide has been sprayed completely about the bases of the trees. Such apparatus may be provided with a control switch by which the operator can manually commence or terminate the spraying of herbicide since, for example, herbicide may not be required between the trees but only at their bases. Care must be taken, when using such spray apparatus, that the boom and spray nozzles are not carried too close to the trees, since the booms and spray nozzles may be damaged if they come into contact with the trunks of the trees.